I was born to run
by Zeny
Summary: Charasuke será el peor policía del mundo, pero se pega un tiro antes que permitirle a ese desgraciado de ojos azules escapar. (MCM) OneShot! 《DEDICADO A ENYA》


_**N/A: Leer escuchando en repeat esto:**_

www . youtube watch?v=KGziD2V8Ppw (quitar espacios)

‟ _ **I was born to run"**_

Tu mundo se ha reducido a lo que puedes distinguir a través del parabrisas de tu coche. En tus oídos la respiración agitada que por alguna razón aun no te das cuenta que es tuya, el ruido del motor, el chirrido de las llantas cada vez que das un giro repentino. Tus dedos aferran el timón como si fuera tu corazón a punto de explotar; una herida, una hemorragia que bota y bota sangre sin parar por más que tus manos intentan detenerla.

El auto que persigues es azul, nada llamativo. Por supuesto, no es como si pudieras intuir algo de su personalidad a través de esa elección. Se lo ha robado, y eso es lo único importante. De hecho, lo importante es que solo hay un par de metros entre tu auto y el suyo, y puedes ver la mata de cabello negro en el asiento del conductor. Los demás coches y edificios, los árboles que pasas cuando te adentras en el campo, se vuelven cada vez menos distinguibles, hasta que se convierten en un borrón, en nada. Lo que existe está entre la línea imprecisa que marca el humo del tubo de escape.

Te muerdes el labio y gritas _¡MIERDA!_ y aceleras de nuevo, porque no te lo puedes creer. No te puedes creer que se te vaya a escapar de las manos, y casi ves su sonrisa altanera y satisfecha, una arrogancia merecida que te enciende como si fueras una estúpida lámpara de aceite. Tu arma te acompaña sobre el asiento del copiloto. Recordaste agarrarla en el último momento.

Entre tu respiración acelerada y el batir descontrolado de tu corazón logras tomar un poco más de velocidad, y te preocuparía un poco si tu mente no se hubiera retorcido y encogido de tal manera que sólo puedes pensar en aquello. Alcanzarlo. Detenerlo. Y llevarlo de vuelta.

Escuchas su risa en tus oídos. Es tu imaginación. La salvaje imagen de su sonrisa es algo difícil de olvidar.

El primer interrogatorio, cinco días antes. Se había negado a decir una palabra. Rostro estoico, mirada aburrida, a tono con las paredes grises que lo enclausaban. Cuando le habían preguntado si tenía algo que decir, dijo que tenía sed. Y justo después de tomarse el vaso de agua lo había estrellado contra la pared más cercana. Hecho añicos. Ahí tu mente dio un salto, y te preguntaste si este jodido criminal estaba loco.

Fue después que te diste cuenta de que ese hombre, con sus engañosos ojos azules, era más inteligente de lo que pensabas.

Más inteligente que tú.

"Sabía que tomaríamos sus huellas dactilares del vaso", te dijo Itachi con todo de disculpa, como si hubiera sido error suyo, como si te hubiera fallado al no decirte aquello. Sabes en ese lugar oscuro de tu mente que pocas veces te atreves a visitar que debías haberte dado cuenta por ti mismo. "No podemos hacer nada hasta recibir el permiso de la Agencia."

Pero estas cosas, el Crimen, y la Vida, te superan.

El loco pelinegro de ojos peligrosamente azules te supera.

Y se aleja poco a poco de ti en aquel auto robado. Viene una línea de ferrocarril pronto, te alerta su GPS, y sabes que si por casualidad hay un tren y él la pasa primero, habrás fracasado.

Pero tus miedos no se cumplen. Su auto pasa los carriles y el tuyo le sigue. El sol te golpea cerca del ojo izquierdo por el cristal de tu ventanilla y te cagas en los mil demonios, porque ni siquiera el cielo está de tu parte, _¡HIJO DE PUTA!,_ y sabes que no te oye, y no llevas ya la cuenta de cuántas maldiciones le has lanzado en tu cabeza y a duro pulmón desde que lo conociste.

La cuarta vez que intentaste interrogarlo fue peor todavía.

(¿Qué tarea te asignó la Agencia específicamente?

 _Silencio_.

¿Por qué lo mataste?

 _Silencio._

¿Por qué la Agencia te protege de la Policía de Konoha?

…

 _Sonrisa._ )

Te fuiste con sólo una pieza de información cada vez: el hecho de que su atractivo te estaba distrayendo de hacer tu trabajo.

(Y ya de por sí eres bastante malo en tu trabajo, pero Itachi le insiste a tu padre que sólo necesitas más experiencia.)

Sólo tienes un par de pistas sobre quién es. Su nombre es Menma. Tiene más o menos tu edad.

No tiene escrúpulos y hará lo que sea para huir.

El humo de su tubo de escape parece espesarse y tornarse más gris. Frunces el ceño y rechinas los dientes como un tigre enjaulado. Nadie nunca había despertado algo tan frenético en ti. Era como si quisieras matarlo, desaparecerlo y follarlo a la vez.

Y él sabe que lo has pensado. Lo viste en su sonrisa antes de que se fuera en el auto de opaco azul. Lo viste en su certeza de que no te atreverías a hacerle nada, cuando tu mano tembló y tu dedo fue incapaz de presionar el gatillo.

Le diste los segundos que necesitaba y te quieres ahorcar por eso.

(Si tu padre se entera, si tu hermano siquiera escucha una palabra de lo que hiciste…)

Pisas de nuevo el acelerador con cierta futilidad. Un poco más y la aguja del contador dará la vuelta completa de lo rápido que vas. El mundo no es nada a tu alrededor.

El humo invade aún más el espacio entre tu coche y el suyo, y es cuando ves realmente lo que está sucediendo.

Se ha quedado sin gasolina.

Tu pecho se infla de triunfo. Su auto comienza a perder velocidad. Le imitas, y la aguja se mueve lentamente hacia la izquierda. Se detiene. Tres segundos después, haces una maniobra hasta que el tuyo se cruza en su camino. Paras. Apagas el motor.

Sales del automóvil con el arma en la mano, un agarre férreo que te extraña a ti mismo.

El aire huele a combustible y a humedad y a yerba. Están en una zona rural. Hay una granja a lo lejos, y nadie por los alrededores. Están solos en el camino y en el polvo.

—Sal del auto.

Tu voz no se sacude cuando hablas. No sabes que expresión llevas, pero debe ser mínimamente convincente, porque él no demora en seguir tu orden. Abre y cierra la puerta del auto; la ventanilla bajada. Sus manos están en el aire. El viento agita su cabello. Su sonrisa te intoxica con algo medianamente venenoso.

—Qué mala suerte – dice en un suspiro.

—Has silencio. Pon tus manos en el techo del coche y no te muevas.

Falla en cumplir todo excepto lo de no moverse. Te dan ganas de matarlo, y es comprensible. Su sonrisa tiene ahora un deje insolente que te provoca un jalón en tu abdomen.

—Te dije – mascullas y aprietas más el arma que le apuntas al hombro – que te pusieras de frente al auto con las manos-

—Vas a tener que obligarme. – Al decir esto zarandea con burla todos sus dedos con las manos aun por encima de la cabeza – Charasuke.

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué no? Así te llaman tus amigos de la oficina. Bueno, los pocos que tienes.

—¡Cállate!

Espetas aquella palabra llena de frustración y rabia. Ves la victoria en sus ojos.

—Hm, para eso… Vas a tener que obligarme también. – Y deja caer los brazos a sus costados. Tú ya no puedes más, no puedes resistir el par de metros que te separan de él, y piensas histéricamente que si de un segundo a otro se echara a correr, le seguirías, pero tampoco serías capaz de dispararle.

Él vuelve a leerlo en tus ojos, y sabes que le complace. En cuatro zancadas tienes tu mano en su pecho y lo estampas contra la puerta del piloto. Sientes su respiración a unos centímetros de tu rostro y colocas el cañón del arma contra su garganta.

Antes no te habrías atrevido a hacerlo, pero la adrenalina que corre en tus venas te hace sobrepasar tus propios límites. Lo empujas con tu cuerpo hasta tener el suyo contra ti; y le escupes en la cara lo que por casi una hora te has muerto por decirle.

—Eres un jodido cabrón hijo de puta. – Es banal, mas pronuncias con mordaz precisión cada palabra sin apartar tus ojos de los de él. Quieres ver si te teme. Joder, deseas tanto que al menos por un instante te tenga miedo.

Para que te confirme que estás haciendo algo bien.

Pero el breve instante de alarma que ves en el azul de sus irises pronto se transforma en movimiento. Y antes que te des cuenta te ha dado la vuelta y ahora eres tú el que está contra el auto. La boca de tu arma aun besa su garganta.

Se pega a ti como si aceptara la proposición que le has lanzado de forma involuntaria con tu cuerpo. Y con su nariz casi rozando la tuya pone las manos sobre el techo del auto.

—¿Así me querías?

Todo está en su jodida sonrisa.

 _No_ , quieres decirle. No, no y no. Pero su cuerpo caliente y su olor y el sudor que brilla en su piel tostada te afecta aunque no quieras.

(Joder, una parte de ti lo quiere, y eso es lo peor)

Inhala sin apartarse un centímetro. Estás rígido como una piedra, con miedo de moverte y respirar. Recuerdas que no le has quitado el seguro a la pistola, e inmediatamente te das cuenta de que tu polla no tiene ni pisca de moral.

Por primera vez en toda tu vida de libertinaje preferirías no ser alguien tan _fácil._

—Hmm, de eso hablaba. Qué mierda de profesional. ¿Y te haces llamar policía? ¿Detective? Bueno, algo tendrás que tener además de esa cara bonita.

— _Cállate_ – dices otra vez, casi sin mover los labios.

No se calla. Sólo se pega más a ti, su entrepierna contra la tuya; una corta embestida que te electrifica la columna vertebral.

—¿Para qué intentas mentirme? Tu cuerpo lo dice todo. – Sus labios están a un suspiro de los tuyos. Sus ojos bajan un momento hacia tu boca, y luego se clavan en los tuyos de nuevo. – Qué patético.

Sus pupilas dilatadas le delatan.

Para cuando tu corazón se salta un latido al percibir _eso_ , su mano ya se ha movido con una agilidad que te aturde por completo. Ya es demasiado tarde cuando ves que se ha sacado las esposas del bolsillo, ha apresado tu mano con una y te ha tirado del brazo sin despegarse de ti hasta encerrar con la otra el timón del auto.

Algo muy frágil en tu interior se quiebra poco a poco hasta romperse.

La puerta del piloto de tu coche ha quedado de frente. La luz amarillenta del sol vuelve el suelo de un color aún más áspero. Deben ser las cinco de la tarde. Dejaste las llaves del auto adentro en lugar de meterlas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, como sueles hacer.

Ya no sabes cuántos descuidos este imbécil te ha hecho cometer.

(Tu cuerpo se torna en espasmos de ira)

Y tu mente está en blanco mientras se aparta de ti, la curva descarada e inteligente de sus labios una exclamación indescifrable. Escuchas el ruido irregular de tu agitada respiración, el indignado subir y bajar de tu pecho, una mano echa puño que tira de las esposas y la otra que aferra con fuerza el arma.

—Te voy a matar-

—No lo vas a hacer.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—No puedes hacerlo. Si pudieras ya lo habrías hecho. – Camina hacia al auto sin darte la espalda. Hay algo raro en su mirada, en la forma en la que te mira una vez más de arriba abajo antes de voltearse, sus dedos en la manija de la puerta.

Se va. Cada segundo es un paso más lejos. La distancia aumenta, parece expandirse, y tu mente se asfixia y colapsa ante el peso de la culpa, del fracaso y de la vergüenza.

Oyes el _click_.

Tiras del gatillo.

Su pierna se dobla: un grito de sorpresa y dolor; y su cuerpo se va contra la puerta del auto. Te ha gustado que grite. Por primera vez algo que sale de su boca no te molesta.

Sus manos se apuran a tratar de contener la sangre que brota a borbotones de su pantorrilla y que mancha la tela del pantalón. Luego, sin reconocerte a ti mismo, vacías el cartucho en el capó de tu coche.

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!**

Se gira hacia ti con los ojos abiertos como platos, estupefacto e incrédulo.

Te sientes como si hubieras arrojado un vaso de cristal contra la pared.

—¿ESTÁS _**LOCO**_!? – Huele a quemado y ha empezado a salir humo. Sonríes.

Porque por primera vez tienes algo de ventaja.

Cierras los ojos; estás cansado. Te recuestas al metal del auto, tan caliente como tu piel.

Menma ladra y farfulla maldiciones más sucias y espantosas que las tuyas mientras se pone de pie y cojea hacia ti con urgencia. Distantemente te preguntas cuántos segundos tardará tu auto en estallar y volarlos a los dos. Te preguntas si sobrevivirás las quemaduras.

 _Ojalá que no._

Llega hasta ti, y ves como saca una llave pequeña de su bolsillo con manos levemente temblorosas. Sabes que cuando escapó tuvo el cuidado de quitársela también al guardia, y una parte de tu mente se maravilla ante el poder que puede ostentar un solo hombre. Es un sentimiento que has tenido pocas veces en tu vida, y generalmente sólo hacia una persona.

Oyes el _click_.

Tu mano está libre.

—¡MUÉVETE, imbécil! Muévete, joder, maldito estúpido, niñato de _porquería_ , estúpido _chupapollas,_ estúpido _-_

Te empuja hasta que ambos están corriendo lejos de ambos autos, fuera del camino de tierra hacia el pasto que lo flanquea. Notas que a pesar de su pierna se mueve más rápido que tú.

Un ruido terrible, extraordinario y metálico; las ondas de choque de la explosión les hacen caer de cara a la yerba. Menma gruñe por lo bajo y vuelve a mentarte a ti, a tu familia y a todos tus ancestros.

No te importa mucho. El fuego que guardabas antes en tu pecho parece consumirse frente a tus ojos. Puedes sentir el calor y el aroma peculiar de la gasolina. Algo más explota.

Te echas en el suelo y sueltas una carcajada.

Es completamente incomprensible.

—¿De qué carajos te ríes? – Menma ha rasgado su camiseta y ata el trozo de tela alrededor de la herida para tratar de contener la hemorragia. La bala aun está dentro. Una parte de ti quiere disculparse, pero las palabras no van a salir de tus labios – Joder, cómo te odio.

Su mirada te apuñala con su intensidad. Le sonríes de oreja a oreja, y le robas un beso como el oportunista que eres.

Menma te da un puñetazo – después de que su boca se abrió para la caricia de tu lengua… – así que te importa una mierda el dolor en tu mejilla y la sangre que llena tu boca. Se deja caer en el pasto junto a ti y se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo. Suspira.

—Puta vida.

Sonríes de nuevo con tus labios enrojados por los suyos y su violencia, y diriges la mirada hacia el camino.

Las sirenas aúllan a los lejos.


End file.
